1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer, a print data output device, a method, a computer readable medium, and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
In relation to an electronic document, such as specifications, a manual, or the like, which is repeatedly modified/changed and to be distributed to a third party, the contents of a change from the previous version may be described for each version in the form of a history. In general, each version is given a unique file name and stored as a unique file.
Here, an electronic document such as specifications, a manual, or the like, as described above, is generally distributed with the main purpose of providing the latest version so that the user can refer to the content thereof. Therefore, many such documents are often distributed in a PDF (Portable Document Format) file; that is, a general purpose format depending on neither a platform nor an application.